Worth It
by Sarabellum93
Summary: Shota-con. Young Sora and Riku peeked in on Sora's older brother, Leon, as he and Cloud made out. The two young best friends get inspired to learn more about their bodies. Riku and Sora play with each others bodies and decide its all Worth It. SHOTA-CON


"I'm bored." Riku pouted as he and Sora finished playing yet another round of a racing game in Sora's bedroom.

"What do you want to do?" Sora asked curiously.

"Something fun." Riku put a finger to his chin as he thought. He was only nine, which made him a year and a half older than Sora.

"Like what?" Sora bounced impatiently on his bed.

"Like, going into Leon's room and seeing if we can play his video games." Riku grinned.

"Leon told me not to bother him; his boyfriend is over." Sora sighed.

"Cloud, right?" Leon asked and Sora nodded. "Hey Sora? Do you ever hang out with Leon when Cloud is over?" Riku asked, but Sora shook his head.

"He said that since he's sixteen, he's too old to hang out with me when Cloud is here." Sora rolled his eyes.

"Maybe he won't mind." Riku shrugged, getting off the bed and tip toeing down the hall.

"Riku!" Sora whispered as he followed after.

The two were about to knock on the slightly opened door when they heard soft pants.

"What's that?" Sora asked quietly as Riku shrugged.

The two boys peeked inside the messy teenage boys room to find Leon on top of Cloud, making out on the bed.

"R-Riku?" Sora gulped in a tiny murmur, feeling guilty.

Riku panted heavily, trying to keep his voice low as he gulped.

Cloud moaned loudly as Leon bite aggressively on his neck, causing the two younger boys to place their hands over the mouths.

"Are you sure we should be watching?" Sora asked, his cheeks a bright red.

"It's too late now." Riku gulped, his body feeling warm.

"Riku, my tummy hurts." Sora whimpered, his body no longer able to hide its pleasure.

"We have football practice baby, come on." Leon spanked Cloud, so Riku and Sora escaped back into Sora's bedroom. Soon after, they heard the front door slam, a sign that Sora's older brother, Leon, had left with Cloud.

"That was close." Sora huffed.

"Sora, do your…parts…feel heavy." Riku put a hand over his stomach.

"Yeah." Sora nodded.

"Mine does too. It gets bigger when it's heavy." Riku looked away, a bit embarrassed.

"It does?" Sora asked, curious yet frightened.

"Yeah. Do…do you want to see?" Riku asked. Sora thought for a moment before he nodded. Riku sat down, pulled down his pants and then his briefs. "Look." Riku shivered as the cold made contact with his erect penis.

"Riku, it's so big." Sora bit his lip.

"I bet yours is too." Riku blushed. Sora shrugged.

"It's never been this heavy before."

"Check." Riku said, so Sora unbuckled his pants and looked in his underwear.

"It's…it's standing up." Sora panted, confused and scared by it.

"It's ok Sora, let me see." Riku said, so Sora sat down and lowered his underwear onto his thighs.

"Does this feel good?" Riku asked as he poked Sora's tip.

"Eeyeah!" Sora gasped.

"Mmm, mine's getting heavier just by looking at yours." Riku giggled, slowly moving his hand up and down on Sora's cock.

"AH! Riku, no, don't do that." Sora quivered, feeling himself grow harder.

"Shh, it's ok. I bet it feels better, huh?" Riku titled his head as Sora nodded.

"It feels really good Riku."

"Sora, will you help me feel good too?" Riku asked. Sora sat beside Riku as they leaned over and pumped each other's erections.

"Riku, Riku faster." Sora pleaded in desperation.

"Me too Sora, I want faster too." Riku begged as he gasped.

"Riku, this is embarrassing." Sora cried as he grew red in the face, his body over-heating.

"It, it feels so good." Riku inhaled deeply.

"I think I have to pee." Sora whined, taking his hand off of Riku's body.

"Don't!" Riku let go of Sora's cock as Sora released white liquid down himself.

"Nyaah!" Sora shuddered, panting heavily as he cried.

"Sora? Sora don't cry." Riku held his best friend, who sniffled as his body shivered violently.

"I peed myself." Sora's lower lip quivered.

"No, you didn't. See?" Riku put his hand on Sora's dick, pumping it slowly.

"Nygh, it's not pee?" Sora asked, getting aroused all over again.

"Nope, it's not." Riku smiled as he pumped faster.

"Good." Sora grew a faint smile before he kicked his legs uncontrollably.

"I like the sound its making." Riku bit his lip, pumping faster as he coated Sora's dick with his own cum.

"Squishy." Sora described the sound as Riku let his finger dive around the skin covering Sora's tip.

"Yeah, it's cute." Riku kissed Sora's cheek as he pulled the skin back, revealing Sora's full tip.

"Rikkuuu!" Sora whined, his face turning red again.

"It looks so tasty." Riku said as he moved, letting his face line up with the pink.

"Riku, don't." Sora rubbed his inner thighs together in nervousness.

"It's ok Sora, don't worry. It won't hurt." Riku straddled Sora's lap and kissed his lips softly. "Your lips are so warm." Riku smiled, so Sora smiled lightly in return.

"Your lips are really soft." Sora blushed.

"Look, its sticking out." Riku pointed to Sora's nipple.

"I can't help it." Sora pushed his nipple in before he gasped.

"What? Are you ok?" Riku asked, worried.

"It feels good." Sora bucked his hips as he pressed his finger harder against his nipple.

"Let me try." Riku put his hand over Sora's other nipple and pressed firmly.

"Ah! Riku," Sora mewled, his thighs squirming against the other as Riku kissed Sora's perk buttons.

"Shh, just take a deep breath." Riku instructed as he began to suck on Sora's nipples.

"kuu," Sora whispered in a controlled moan.

"Mm, mmmhmm." Riku moaned into his sucking as Sora trembled.

"The sucking sounds are making me want to pee again." Sora grunted as he tried to hold in his sounds of ecstasy.

"It isn't pee Sora." Riku laughed as he flicked Sora's nipple playfully.

"Owy!" Sora put a hand over his sore skin.

"Hehe, sorry." Riku shrugged and then kissed the nipple that he flicked.

"It's ok." Sora smiled shyly, loving the gentle kiss.

"Sora, can I taste you?" Riku asked.

"Huh?" Sora asked in return, not sure what Riku meant.

"I want to taste it." Riku said as he looked down at Sora's still erect cock, pressing against his own.

"Oh, um," Sora thought.

"It won't hurt. I bet it feels great." Riku kissed Sora's cheek again.

"Be careful." Sora warned as Riku nodded.

"Yummy." Riku grinned as he eyed Sora's balls.

"Eh-Ah!" Sora gasped as Riku licked his heavy balls. "Riku!" Sora shouted, his hands on Riku's shoulders as the elder boy grabbed them and pulled. "Too good, Riku, Ku!" Sora whimpered loudly as his body tingled all over.

"Hehe, it's moving." Riku poked Sora's penis as it twitched upward in excitement.

"Riku it hurts." Sora whined, so Riku stopped.

"Where does it hurt?" Riku asked, so Sora pointed to his erection.

"I want to pee." Sora quivered, his eyes going big and round as they usually did when he was sad.

"Ok, I'll help." Riku said just before he shoved Sora's cock in his mouth.

"Gya! Nphm, Ehhh!" Sora shuddered as he moaned uncontrollably.

Riku sucked as best he could, trying not to hurt Sora with his teeth as he swirled his tongue around Sora's erection as it hardened in his mouth.

"Does it feel good?" Riku took a break to breathe as he pumped Sora, who nodded without words.

Riku started bobbing, speeding up as he gained confidence.

"Riku, I can't!" Sora whined, reaching his hand to stop Riku, but Riku took his hand and linked fingers. Riku reached down and gave himself as hand-job as he continued to suck away at Sora.

Sora wriggled his hips against the floor, pushing his ass further down as he wrapped his legs on Riku's waist.

"Go ahead Sora, let it out." Riku let go of his own cock to pump Sora as fast as he could. Sora squeezed Riku's hand as he came with a cry.

"Sora!" Riku came next, squirting his come all over Sora's legs.

Both boys panted, their breathes heavy as their erections faded.

"I'm so tired." Sora whimpered.

"You did good Sora. Twice already." Riku grinned.

"I'm sorry." Sora's eyes watered.

"Why?" Riku asked, curious.

"Cause I leaked myself twice." Sora bit his lip.

"It's a good thing Sora." Riku smiled, kissing Sora's cheek to cheer him up.

"It is?" Sora asked, sniffling again.

"Yeah. I like it when you leak." Riku blushed, taking Sora's cock in his hand and massaging it.

"That feels good." Sora gulped.

"You're so cute." Riku said, lowering his body again before he rubbed Sora's dick against his cheek. "Mmm, I love you." Riku said, looking up at Sora as he kissed Sora's tip.

"R-Riku?" Sora gasped, his eyes watering all over again.

"Yes?" Riku asked, this time he was scared. He wanted to hear Sora repeat the phrase, but every time Sora cried, he felt like crying too.

"You love me?" Sora asked nervously.

Riku looked away, embarrassed. "Always have Sora. You're my best friend." Riku shrugged.

"I love you too, Riku." Sora smiled, holding his arms out for a hug. Riku held Sora tightly, sighing as he felt content in every way.

"Sora, you want to try again? I only leaked once." Riku asked with rosy cheeks.

"Ok." Sora blushed as well.

"Lay on your back." Riku instructed as Sora obeyed. "Spread your legs."

Sora did so, before he shivered.

"I don't like this." Sora whined, feeling uncomfortable.

"It's ok. Here, I'll show you." Riku laid on his back, pushed his shirt up, and licked his own finger. Sora sat up and watched as Riku felt for his entrance, and then gasped as he shoved it in.

"R-Riku?" Sora asked nervously as Riku panted, fingering himself as he pinched his own nipple.

"D-don't look. It's embarrassing!" Riku whined as he couldn't control his own actions. He shoved his finger as far in as he could, thrusting it as he whimpered.

"Riku, it's moving again." Sora put a hand over his erection as it hardened.

"It feels so good." Riku wriggled his finger inside himself as Sora grew jealous.

"I, I want to feel good too." Sora cleared his throat. Riku pulled his finger out, taking deep breathes to relax before he sat up.

"Ok Sora, you lay down now." Riku smiled, wanting to take care of Sora's needs first.

Sora went on his back and planted his feet on Riku's thighs, his bent knees pointing straight up.

"I'm scared." Sora admitted quietly.

"Don't be." Riku licked his finger again before he plunged it inside of Sora.

"Nyeah!" Sora coughed as he tried to breath.

"Shh, it's ok." Riku calmed Sora down as he slowly circled his finger inside of him.

"Riku, more." Sora begged, so Riku took his finger out. "Wh-why did you take it out?" Sora asked, hurt.

"Cause I'm going to put this in." Riku said as he lined his cock up with Sora's hole.

"No, it's too big!" Sora put his hands over his ass.

"It'll fit Sora." Riku took Sora's hands and placed them on his shoulders as he took his cock and slowly forced it inside.

"Ah-hah-aahhh." Sora trembled, his eyes watering as his ass stretched.

"Does it feel good?" Riku asked in gasps as he stayed still inside of Sora.

"Little." Sora winced.

"How about now?" Riku moved slightly, causing Sora to widened his eyes.

"There! It feels good there." Sora said as Riku hit his sweet spot. Riku continued to thrust slowly, gently and carefully as Sora moaned wildly.

"Nygh!" Riku held in a gasp as he came inside of Sora.

"Riku!" Sora released right after, his weary body breathing heavily.

"Sora," Riku fell on Sora, his cock sliding out as he panted deeply on top of his best friend.

"Riku," Sora's eyes closed as he wrapped his hands on Riku's back; he could feel the rest of Riku's liquid slipping out of his sore ass.

"Sora." Riku's cock twitched and released the last of his come.

"Ri-Riku, it hurts." Sora sighed, his ass feeling sore and stretched.

"I'm sorry." Riku leaned up and kissed Sora's lips.

Sora was distracted by the kiss as he rolled on his side. Riku rubbed Sora's ass and massaged it softly, kissing Sora repeatedly before he pushed his tongue into Sora's mouth.

After the two kissed for a while longer, Riku fell on his back and Sora rolled onto Riku's chest.

"I love you Riku." Sora said sleepily as he rubbed his cheek on Riku's nipple.

"I love you too Sora." Riku kissed the top of Sora's head, holding him tightly.

Riku lifted Sora to be eye level with him, kissed the brunette's nose, and closed his eyes.

"Riku, can we go to bed? I'm tired and my bottom hurts." Sora requested shyly.

"Of course we can. I'm sorry I hurt you." Riku apologized with a kiss to Sora's temple.

"It's ok, it was worth it." Sora smiled before he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: Just something that I wrote a couple hours ago. I was bored, procrastinating homework, and am currently stressed. Hopefully this cheered you up the way I wanted it to cheer me up. Anyway, yeah, here it is .**

**Heart, Sarabellum**


End file.
